Up on The Mountain
by ZombieMama44
Summary: The missing mountain trip mentioned in the Epilogue of No Pretty Other Side! AnnaBeth and Daryl are getting a tiny bit of alone time!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I just couldn't stay away! Annabeth and Daryl had a week trip in the woods, do you think I'd let that pass without details?! Back by popular demand, AB and DD! I own nothing aside from AB!

"Are we there yet?" Annabeth giggled as the cool air from the window blew tendrils of blonde hair from her bun around her face. She was bundled in her heaviest jacket, a flannel undershirt and scarf. Worn holy jeans were tucked into her boots.

"Stop it." Daryl shook his head with a smirk. "Almost."

They'd been driving nearly an hour, passing back through Georgia and into the southernmost tip of the Blue Ridge Mountains. The back road Daryl had taken had been clean of walkers, the cooler weather slowing down the dead. Their destination, if still unscathed and unoccupied, was a cabin he and Rick had found while on a fishing run mid summer.

When they'd found it, it'd been boarded up and locked, with no sign of inhabitants. If always left alone, it would be the perfect spot to camp out for hunting trips. That was what Daryl was hoping for when they pulled in this time.

"Are ya payin' attention to where we're goin'? If anything happens at the farm, you gotta come here. I'll always look here for 'ya." Daryl said as he reached over the center console of the truck for her hand.

"Yeah." AB turned her head to him. "Of course."

"Should be just up around the bend here." Daryl nodded ahead.

As the cabin came into view, Daryl slowed the truck down. Cautiously pulling up, his eyes scanned the area for anyone or anything that might have found their hidden treasure. AB too scanned, her eyes passing over the immediate area, eliminating any threat.

"All clear?" She asked. Having never been there, she wasn't sure what would be alarming other than the obvious.

"Yeah. Lock is still on the door." Daryl said as he stopped the truck near the front door and small porch. He could see the pad lock on the door still intact. AB nodded and stepped out. She pulled her bow and quiver from the bed of the truck, shouldering both.

Daryl took his crossbow from the same spot and fished on the key ring for the lock key. AB stood watching the trees as he unlocked the door, slowly letting it open. With the final creak of the jam, AB smiled at Daryl and the two began moving supplies inside.

It didn't take long but when they were through, Daryl and AB stood on the porch for a moment observing the beauty before them. The trees were turning to their fall splendor, leaves of Autumn already littering the ground with colourful confetti. The air was crisp but invited a reprieve from summer. As she looked out over the trees, Annabeth sighed contentedly. This was the closest thing to...to a vacation she'd had in years. The thought alone disturbed their quiet moment with her giggle.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked frowning. He was enjoying the silence, the isolation.

"Nothing...it's just..." she smiled, "you're on your very first vacation. Sure we're hunting, but look around. This is your paradise. Nothing to worry about but you and me."

"Feeding the group." Daryl added. AB cocked her head at him with a raised brow, hands folded across her chest. "What?"

She stepped forward into his chest. She rested her head there, listening for his heart beat through the thick material of his vest and jacket. "You just won't admit I'm right." He chuckled a little and her head bobbed against his chest. She looked up at him, her green eyes lusting after his blue ones. His scruffy beard tickling her nose. "Do you know what else people do on vacation?" She leaned up a bit for her lips to graze his.

"Nope." Daryl said against her lips.

AB deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue past his lips, dancing with his, tasting him. "They spend a lot of time in bed."

Daryl moaned against her latest assault on his lips. Since he and AB had gotten together, he'd never felt more alive, secure with himself in a personal way. He felt more self worth than ever in his life. Feeling worth something to the group was one thing, but feeling worth something to her was everything. He felt the fire ignite deep within himself as she encouraged their kiss. Taking hold of her by the waist, he lifted her, AB's ankles locking at his lower back.

He carried her into the cabin, crossbow slung across his back, as they continued to kiss passionately. He laid her on the bed that was tucked into a corner of the small sleeping quarters just to the left of the kitchenette. He broke their kiss to remove his bow, still being sure to keep it at an arms length if needed.

Annabeth sat up on her elbows, watching him as he unlaced her boots, pulling them off and dropping them to the floor. Her tall socks were next as he then shed his vest and jacket. A fierce glow was in her eyes as she watched him move towards her, toeing off his boots and socks.

The time of being timid and inexperienced was long over. It had been months since their first time and while life on the farm didn't always provide the right moment, they found that savoring their intimate moments made more tantalizing and amazing.

Daryl hovered over her now, legs between hers, hands pressed into the mattress at her sides. He bent down to capture her lips. This time his kiss was full of passion, want and need. He heard AB moan from under him as he deepened the kiss, tongue again dancing with hers as her head met the bed again. Bracing himself on one arm, his other found the hem of her shirt. His fingers toying with the fabric, brushing against her toned flesh.

AB took in as an invitation to shuck the garment, briefly breaking the kiss to do so. Her fingers began working on his buttons, parting his shirt, and running up what natural lines were there beneath. She felt his skin prick at her touch, something that he seemed to still always be surprised at. She quickly found the buckle to his belt and button to his well worn pants, parting them and sliding her hands over to his backside, palming the flesh under the fabric.

As her hands explored him, Daryl moved his lips over her. From her lips, wet and hot opened mouth kisses trailed down her neck to her collarbone where he took a nip. He was pleased with himself when she gasped an 'oh my God' at his touch. He'd discovered her secret spot the first time he made love to her and wouldn't deny to himself that it was a confidence booster. He found he was no longer the timid man he was when he was with her like this. He was dominating and demanding, no holds barred. Their first time had been wonderfully surreal. Like the inexperience and shyness added to the experience. There was no awkwardness or fear, just slow paced and loving. Very loving.

From time to time, their escapades had been borderline rough and quick, even tempting in the wild but never would he throw her against a tree and just take her. He'd tease her, she'd play back and when they had their moment, it was explosive. They both found themselves at times finding it hard to be quiet. AB sometimes making her lip bleed from biting it to surpress a moan or pleasurable scream.

When his lips managed to find the spot between her belly button and top of her jeans, her fingers gripped at his hair and pulled him away. His lustful eyes glared into hers like she had interrupted him in a mission. "Please." She begged of him, her voice laced with her own lust.

Daryl felt his face flush at her request. It was something again he found himself not being able to blush from. He sat on his knees and unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them down her legs. He couldn't help but stare briefly at the image beneath him. Her hair falling from its bun, green eyes hooded in pleasure, lips swollen from his kiss. Her unmatched bra and panties covering what he wanted most. He slipped his shirt from his broad shoulders and over his built arms as he watched her remove her bra. Taking her panties off in one quick motion, Daryl was one bit closer to his prize.

AB sucked in a deep breath as she watched him pull himself free from his boxers and pants, ready for her. The anticipation was agonizing enough but when she felt him pressed his head to her center, she tensed happily taking him in. "Oh fuck." She moaned too loudly but soon realized that it was only them. And the sexiest smirk crossed her lips as he started to move in and out of her folds, hips matching his thrusts.

Daryl grunted as he felt how wet and ready she was for him. He couldn't help but twitch the corners of his lips upward when she swore as he slid into her. He too knowing there would be more freedom to this that he was used to. As he pumped himself in and out, he bent down to capture her lips with his own before leaning over to her ear and saying, "I want to hear you."

A loud moan came from his love as the grit of his voice made her core become more slick and start to clench around him. His forehead collapsed to hers as Annabeth's first orgasm rolled through her. He felt himself twitch inside her knowing if she kept that up he wouldn't last long. Daryl lifted her leg to around his hip at her thigh, sending him deep within.

Heavy breathing, throaty moans and gasps were exchanged as they consummated their relationship again, christening the old bed in the cabin. As Annabeth grew closer to a third climax, she began taunting him into his own. "Oh fuck yes, Daryl."

"Fuck baby." He replied. That sent her beyond over as she released more honey from deep within her core, his head having just kissed her deepest spot within. As she clenched around him, he began pulsing, shooting his seed inside her, coating her walls.

As both became spent, he kissed her before collapsing above her. Rolling away from her, Annabeth suddenly missed that full feeling he'd provided when inside her. "That was..."

He cut her words off with a kiss, pulling her to his chest. Her naked frame covered his as she drew lazy circles on his chest, lulling them both into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you thank you to those who have favorites, and reviewed! Enjoy the next chapter! I own nothing in relation to The Walking Dead. I only own Annabeth. Love, Z

The room felt too quiet. Her senses woke her from her deep nap. She looked to her left and saw he'd left her there, naked in bed. A small smile graced her lips as she rose, shaking her head. Annabeth had to laugh to herself. She didn't know what she expected. After months of sleeping together, living in the same room, Daryl Dixon still couldn't grasp the concept of spooning or cuddling. He just didn't have it in him. There had been times it saddened her or disappointed her but deep down she understood. And she didn't expect it to change anytime soon.

Kicking her feet over the edge of the bed, as much as she wanted to remain naked, she dressed in what clothes had been discarded to the floor. She left her hair down and feet bare as she moved from the small bedroom to the front of the cabin. A small fire was going in the fireplace and she could smell food cooking from the kitchenette. Rounding the corner, she saw Daryl standing at the small counter skinning something. As she moved closer, she caught his attention.

"Hungry?" He asked. She hummed a reply and stood on her toes to kiss him. He always enjoyed seeing her post bliss. She seemed to always just glow and contentment suited her.

"I would have gone with you." Annabeth smiled, taking the already skinned and cleaned squirrel from where he was working on a second. She started prepping it to be cooked.

"Nah, wanted you to rest. Long day tomorrow. Should probably head out at dawn." Daryl replied taking the other squirrel over to the fire, a stick now protruding from it. AB brought him the other one and they sat by the flames roasting the small creatures.

"Got a plan?" AB asked as she sat cross legged in front of him. He frowned at her question. She shrugged. "Just asking. I mean what do you think we'll get up here?"

"Don't know exactly. A bear maybe." Daryl replied with a shrug. He had a plan, a bear was the plan. It was bigger game than he'd hunted in a long while a d he was thankful to have AB with him. It would take them both to bring down a large mammal like that. Even with him having the better experience, he trusted her skill enough that they'd get it done.

Annabeth's eyes grew wide. "I ain't ever done that one before."

"It's dangerous. But we can do it." Daryl confided in her. AB sighed. She stood from the floor, stretching.

"I'm gonna see what kind of vegetables Carol packed us." She moved to the kitchenette and Daryl couldn't help but watch her walk away. He never would admit it to anyone, but he secretly loved watching the way her hips would sway. He was introverted and shy, but around her, he seemed to always manage to open up. He'd watch her nearly every chance he could, sometimes from just the corner of his eye. The way she conducted herself, he just found to be sexy, more than ever. He took it into consideration that it was because their dynamic had changed. She wasn't just some girl in the group, a part of their family. She was his family, his girl. Never did he think now or before he'd be comfortable enough to be with anyone like her. But now he had her and life strangely felt complete.

He had to inwardly chuckle. Merle was probably looking down on him and calling him names left and right. Never in his life had he been with someone long enough for feelings like he had for AB to develop. Yet he wasn't like his brother and railing every two bit hussie. He'd been with women, maybe a handful he could count. But Annabeth, she quickly became his forever once he'd opened his heart to her.

"Hey..." she whispered bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked at her sitting next to him, feet tucked under her, knees touching his leg. "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere." He smiled. "What'd ya get?"

Annabeth showed him a can of mixed vegetables and a jar of fresh peaches in homemade syrup. "For dessert." She smiled.

Together they ate in comfortable silence enjoying their meal together and as the day turned to night, Daryl boarded up the house while Annabeth disposed of their trash. When they were finished, again they sat by the small fire. Annabeth wrapped in Daryl's arms as she sat between his knees, back into his chest as he sat against the side of the couch. With such a small fire, they sat as close at possible to keep warm.

"What's the exact plan for tomorrow?" AB asked after a while. She hadn't heard a clear answer from him earlier.

"When me and Rick were up here a while ago I saw tracks around. There's one here, just gotta look. I didn't see any tracks today, but I didn't go far either. Didn't want to leave ya alone for too long." Daryl replied. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head as she reclined against him. "I love you." He whispered.

Facing forward, AB smiled as she looked into the flames. She felt her stomach flutter when he said it. The words weren't shared often, both always guarding them closely. But they could feel their love for one another. It didn't have to be said, therefore when it was it was special and held in the highest regards. She turned in his arms and kissed him softly. "And I love you." She whispered in reply. "Let's get some sleep." Daryl nodded and helped her up from the floor, leading the way into the bedroom after checking that the Windows and doors were boarded up tight for the night.

At dawn, they were out of the cabin and walking through the forest. The early hour brought a puff of visible breath from their mouths. Daryl took Annabeth along the path he'd marked a while back with Rick where he'd spotted the bear tracks before. It was a shot in the dark but it was better than hunting in circles. They trekked for nearly three hours before coming across a service road when Daryl spotted fresh tracks.

Kneeling to the dirt, the examined the tracks at his boot. AB stood above him, keeping her eyes open and scanning. "Got a couple things here." He spoke quietly. "Tires, walker and wolf."

"Three things that make me nervous." AB sighed. "I didn't think wolves came this far south."

"They don't have real boundaries anymore. No people to keep 'em out." Daryl looked around for recent signs of the wolves. "They're probably lookin' for food like the rest of us." He turned his attention to Annabeth. "C'mon. Let's see where these tracks go, stay within the tree line."

AB nodded and together, the two walked in the tree line along the road. Daryl's senses were heightened as they moved. With fresh wolf tracks around, hunting a bear or any big game became more difficult. Hungry wolves added an extra danger to their elements. They didn't have to walk far before coming across a camp in the middle of the road. Daryl held back further steps as he looked through the trees at the scene.

There was a truck and a sedan, a makeshift tent made in the bed of the truck. Clothes and scraps of trash were strewn about the ground below. The all too familiar sound of snarling and grumbling could be heard as whomever once lived there had turned. With hand gestures, he signaled to AB to stay close and move forward. She nodded in reply and stayed on his heels as they moved into camp.

What they saw once inside was cruel and horrifying but so truthful to the world they lived in now. It seemed to have been a large family maybe two families who had lived there. The truck and sedan being turned into sleeping quarters, a hole in the ground as makeshift stove and heat source. Daryl took out one walker that had been mulling near the truck while AB looked around. Inside the tent was where the initial turn must have taken place. What remained of the man's wife was decaying on the bed. There hadn't been much left of her, the body of a child next to her, too little to escape and too young to fight back.

Covering her mouth with the back of her hand, she felt her stomach churn and a sob escape from her chest. She couldn't help the feeling of bike ride to her throat as last night's squirrel and peaches came with it. Dropping her head between her knees, her bow falling to the ground, AB lost her resolve as she threw up. Daryl came to her side quickly, a hand on her back.

"I...I can't." She whispered.

"I'll do it." He said as he left her there with a kiss to the top of her head.

AB kept watch as Daryl examined the walker he took out. A bite wound was evident on his neck, not from a human. Daryl felt the hair on his neck rise realizing that the bite was canine and it only solidified the danger they were in. The wolves had to have been desperate for food if they attacked. There were signs of other people that had been in this camp, but none who were alive to stick around. Making quick work of looking through the things that remained in camp, Daryl found few things useful. As he took a glance in what seemed to be a big of personal belongings from the truck, he found a small box tucked inside. Opening the velvet black box he chewed on his lip, admiring the contents. It was a small dainty band, nothing fancy, probably some family heirloom. It was silver with etching like leaves around it.

He looked through the cab window at AB who was scanning the immediate area with her eyes, bow at the ready. Taking in a deep breath, he thought about how they came together, how one tragedy opened his eyes to something that had been there all along. Losing the prison, the two of them escaping together, built the foundation for their relationship. He'd never be thankful it happened, they'd lost important people that day, family. But he was thankful that his eyes were opened that day to her. It took him a long while, but she held out. She sacrificed so much just to make sure he'd live. No one had ever done that for him. Not to the extent. Merle had tried but AB was so different. He knew he loved her more than anything, more than his own life.

Annabeth quickly looked back at Daryl. He saw the corner of her mouth twitch up in an attempt to smile, then she looked away. He let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as he took the ring from the box and slipped the metal into his pocket. He'd give it to her when the time is right.

He joined her at the front of camp and sighed. "Ready?" She nodded. "Ya feelin' okay to make the trip back?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Annabeth replied. He nodded to his left for them to get going and with a final glance back at the camp, she matched her pace with his and moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed, added to their favorite and follow lists! Much appreciated! Also hello to new readers! This is fun to write. Sorry its been a dull speed in updating. Just busy with home life! Anyway, enjoy, don't forget to R and R! I only own Annabeth!

The hike back to the cabin was loaded as senses were heightened and two pairs of eyes scanned constantly. With a pack of hungry wolves around, things were more unpredictable and dangerous. As if hunting for big game like Daryl wanted wasn't dangerous enough, plus walkers and any run in with unfriendly humans, a starving pack would be the icing on the adventure. Annabeth still felt uneasy in her gut from the sad sight of the camp and Daryl sensed her unease.

"Things looked like they'd been that way for a while." He spoke quietly to her. They were nearing their camp within a few more miles. "Sorry you had to see that."

Annabeth shrugged. "Ain't like I haven't seen worse. It'd been a while with kids though. Never actually seen a baby like that."

He nodded and left the conversation there. The sight had made him, even as hardened by this world as he was, ill. "We get back, I'll get us some supper. You wash up and rest."

"Alright." Annabeth wasn't one to argue after this afternoon. "What about the hunt?"

Daryl shrugged. "I told Rick we'd be a few days. We got time. Go scoutin' tomorrow and see what we can get. Remember, no guarantee. But if there's something big enough to bring back, we will."

Silence filled the final mile as they came upon their small structure deemed home for the next few days. Daryl unpacked the things they'd found while Annabeth boiled some spare water they had for bathing and dishes. She took a basin full and carried it into the small bathroom of the cabin. Taking a deep breath, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had changed a lot over the last year. Since their escape from Terminus more so. She felt that even at what she thought to be nearly thirty, she looked aged. Her appearance looking as if she was approaching Daryl's age which she knew to be closer to forty. It was moments like today that she always knew could bring her mood from high to dirt low in minutes. There were just some things one never got used to even after all the time that had passed.

She smelled the smell of cooking vegetables over the fire and she realized that she needed to get cleaned up before he came looking for her. Annabeth was quick to strip down from her grimy clothes of the day and use the rag she'd packed for washing to scrub away at the dirt. Washing her hair would have to wait until they were back at the farm where the generators produced showers and she could clean up more properly there. For now, a messy bun on the top of her head would have to do.

The dirty clothes she'd worn were folded and set aside for washing back at the farm and once she was clean, Annabeth retreated from the bathroom back into the bedroom to find a change. She pilfered through the bag she and Daryl shared and found a clean pair of jeans and one of his flannel shirts, surprisingly with the sleeves still attached. She slipped into the warm garment and felt the material begin to absrob the chill she had from wiping down. A knock on the door sounded and then the knob twisted to open the wooden slab.

Blue eyes met hers and she gave a half smile. "Supper is ready." He stepped inside the room and took note of her in his shirt. It was one thing that drove him insane about her in a good way. He loved her hair down too, but loved when it was pulled away from her face so he could see just how green her eyes were.

"Alright. I'm ready." Annabeth kissed his cheek and stepped around him into the living space towards the fireplace. Daryl was quick to follow.

What AB saw when she stepped into the living space made her smile. Daryl had set a blanket across the small coffee table acting as a table cloth while two cans of opened vegetables and a jar of peaches canned from the farm sat in the middle. There were no candles but the glow from the fire made the atmosphere romantic. Two coffee cups and two spoons sat on either side of the table marking out their seats. Annabeth couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she tried to cover lips with her fingers.

"I was tryin' to do somethin' nice for ya." Daryl spoke up from behind her. AB sensed the hurt in his voice.

"I'm not laughing at you." AB smiled as she grabbed his hand before he could walk past her. "It's like a shock laugh. No one's ever done this for me before."

"Do you like it?" His voice turned soft and low, as if he wanted to one to hear his insecurity.

"I love it." Annabeth whispered. She pressed her lips to his cheek and went to sit down.

Dinner was taken in silence but comfortably. Daryl kept apologizing uncharacteristically for how little there was, as if AB wasn't already used to it and she would brush him off with a smile and affirmation.

When it came time for dessert, the jar of peaches from the farm, Daryl left the table and came back with a bottle he'd secretly stored in his backpack. The black label was unmistakeable to Annabeth and she smirked up at the hunter.

"Well Mr. Dixon, you've been holding out on me." She laughed. He shrugged and poured her a short fill in her coffee cup of Jack Daniels. He grabbed his cup, pour himself about two fingers and sat next to her on the floor by the fire as AB opened the jar of the sweet fruit, their second in two days. "You sure know the way to a woman's heart." Annabeth winked and sipped the warm liquid, letting it burn joyously as it coated her throat.

"I don't think I'd know what to do if things were back to normal." Daryl spoke quietly. "I ain't good at this stuff."

Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder and spoke just as quietly. "I wouldn't know the difference even if you did."

They again sat in silence as they enjoyed their dessert and whiskey, the glow of the fire and light from the lantern the only illumination needed in the room. Time seemed to pass slowly and Daryl wasn't sure what time it was but once her cup was emptied, and the peaches were gone, Annabeth seemed to have fallen asleep, her head in his lap as he fiddled with her hair that she'd taken from it's messy bun. She seemed so peaceful and relaxed.

Daryl found himself tracing the line of her hair across her forehead with his finger tip. An action he was sure that had helped lull her to sleep. He rolled his neck from side to side, releasing some of the stiffness in his joints from sitting. He had wanted to tell her about the ring he found but didn't know what to say. He summized that it maybe wasn't the right time. Things felt too perfect he'd thought. The perfect moment, the perfect timing but for a many of few words he couldn't find any to make the moment of presentation perfect. The back of his mind grew frustrated and his brother's voice filled his thoughts calling him a pussy and a chicken. Suddenly, a noise from outside the cabin walls startled him to the present, awakening Annabeth to a start.

"What is it?" She spoke breathlessly, hand to her chest, the thud of her heart rapidly beating against her ribcage.

"Shh." Daryl stood quietly, finger to his lips to silence her. He stalked to the window, bow in hand, to catch a glimpse of what he'd seen.

Annabeth padded to her boots by the front door to quickly put them on in case they needed to run. She barely had them tied when the noise came. First it was the tell tale sounds of a few walkers, oblivious to the two people in the small cabin, but then came the desperate howl of the pack and Annabeth felt her self start to shake at how close it was.

"Get the light." Daryl whispered. "Quickly and quietly." He put out the flames to the fire, knowing that the cooked food had attracted the pack close to the cabin. Earlier in the day, the tracks led away from the camp site and from their direction to the cabin but this pack seemed desperate for food, intent on scavenging what they could. That meant that they'd be a target. He'd heard stories from his dad and uncle that deep in the mountains, if wolves were desperate enough, they'd bound through windows. There was no taking that chance now.

Soon after the initial howls and growls of the pack were heard, the sounds of walkers had stopped. The pack had found their next meal and the feast was heard from inside the cabin. Daryl kept watch from one window while Annabeth stood on guard at the door. The bedroom door closed behind them in case anything decided to come in from there. The walkers made no sounds as their bones and rotten decrepit flesh were feasted upon by the possibly rabid wolves. Daryl could see by moonlight that once the pack was fat and happy, they'd moved on. With great relief, he stepped away from the window and to his girl.

"Is it over?" AB asked. He nodded, he could feel her shake still beneath his touch.

"Let's get to bed. Them wolves are fat and happy. They were probably trackin' those walkers all day." He explained. AB nodded and allowed Daryl to lead her to their room.

By morning, Annabeth was up at dawn with Daryl. He waited until there was plenty of light to seek out what they'd come for. Big game tracks, or at least bear tracks. He didn't want to risk getting caught up with the pack from the night before. As he washed up with some water that AB had boiled for him after breakfast, Annabeth set about straightening things up, picking up their clothes discarded from the night before onto the floor.

When she went to pick up his pants, something small fell from his pocket and clinked to the floor. AB heard it drop and bent over to find the small silver ring at her feet. Her stomach fluttered and dropped to it's deepest pit as she picked up the dainty piece of jewelry. She held it between her two fingers and thumb, green eyes scanning over the etched leaves around the band. In her other hand, she clutched Daryl's pants to her chest.

She didn't even hear him come in from the bathroom, she was so engrossed in the item between her fingers.

He stared at her blankly for a moment, taking in what she was doing. He hadn't wanted her to find it like this. He'd wanted to give it to her. But they weren't ones for tradition so this moment would have to do. He cleared his throat to rid himself of the suddenly suffocating lump he'd found there.

Annabeth slowly looked up at him, voice tight and hoarse. "What's this?"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and wonderful thoughts. I appreciate it and it is what keeps me going when writing! Everyone's favorite couple's story will be coming to an end here shortly so I want to thank you all for taking the ride. Anyway, I only own AB. Enjoy! - ZM

"What's this?"

Daryl grunted shortly. He licked his lips and padded to her from his spot by the bathroom. He felt that familiar lump in his throat that only Annabeth could give him. She made him nervous but in a good way. He reached for his pants and slipped them from her hand. He tossed them onto the bed and took the ring from her fingers. His hands were visibly shaking as he took the small piece of metal in his fingers. "This...I don't know. I'm just flying blind with all this. I wanted to figure out the right time. But there ain't no right time. We're always runnin', busy, killin' or fightin'."

Annabeth swallowed hard. Her insides were twisting and rolling. She knew what this was as saw the inner struggle Daryl was beginning to have explaining his reasons to her.

"I don't say much. I don't feel much. I ain't ever been like this. Felt like this. But around you I'm different. Life is different." Daryl sighed. "I..."

'Don't pussy out baby brotha.' He heard in his mind. 'Drop those balls and tell her.'

"We ain't Maggie and Glenn but..." Daryl still stammered to say the words he was looking for. He just decided to forget any words and slip the ring onto her finger. He met AB's eyes and let out a shaky breath. Her green eyes were watery and her lip quivered. He saw the truth anyway she loved him, and that was enough for him.

"Really?" She whispered, not trusting her voice.

Daryl bit the inside of his bottom lip and nodded, "Mmmhmm."

"Yes!" Annabeth answered in a loud cry of a whisper. She wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck and kissed him deeply.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Everything in his world seemed right, felt perfect. It was the first time in his life that he had everything he'd ever wanted. Ever needed. He had someone who loved him more than any type of love he's ever felt. Been given a view of life he never expected. A view he never thought he'd welcome. He now had a woman, his wife to protect and love as he never had been. His chest swelled with pride just thinking it. His strong hands gripped at Annabeth's waist, lifting her, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as her arms snaked around his neck resting on his broad shoulders.

Turning to his right, he bent her towards the bed, her back touching the quilt gently. Their lips broke free for him to lift her long sleeve henley over her head. Annabeth's fingers worked quickly at the half buttoned shirt Daryl wore, having stopped mid stride unbuttoning it when he emerged from the bathroom. It quickly joined her shirt on the floor. Daryl's lips found their way back to her lips and her neck, his left arm bracing himself above her while his right undid the button of her pants. He seemed confident and expertly skilled in comparison to their first time together. There seemed to be now, in this moment, an extra surge of confidence as he slipped his hand down her jeans feeling past her mound of curls and into her folds. She was already wet and he felt an animalistic pull within him knowing he always was the one to do that to her.

Annabeth moaned at the feelings Daryl's fingers exploring her deeply made her feel. She arched her back, deepening their kiss, making himself explore her deeper. "Please." She broke their kiss to plead for him.

Daryl couldn't help the grin that moved across his lips but to cover it he crashed his lips to hers, pulling her forward to unclasp her bra. Soon all of her clothes were back on the floor, his pants and boxers joining them. He positioned himself at her core, teasing her with this tip. AB thrust her hips up, a hint for him to slip inside. He took the bait and as he did so, they both moaned pleasurably as her velvety folds encased his girth. Allowing her to adjust, they stared into one another's eyes. If a single look could explain life, love, passion and understanding, theirs would be the definition.

"I love you." He spoke into her eyes, his words reaching her soul. Fighting back the tear so joy she felt, she leaned up and kissed him, showing him she loved him, the words escaping her.

As they kissed, Daryl began moving in and out, his hip thrusts slow and deliberate. Each thrust drove Annabeth closer to her edge. His body rolled into each thrust and she met him with her own wave of movements. Each exchanged moans and grunts in pleasurable delight.

"Damn, baby." Daryl whispered in her ear as he rode her, thrust for thrust. If anything had been her undoing, it was that and as his lips finished the last syllable of baby, he felt Annabeth clench around his shaft, pulsing as she came. Her waves of ecstasy erupted the fire within him as he climaxed deep within her, filling her and coating her insides. He soon collapsed above her, his shoulders slouching, his forehead resting against hers as Annabeth lazily kissed his lips.

When Daryl was able to move, he laid beside her, his arm behind his head, her cheek to his chest, hair splayed across her back. She'd fallen asleep there, and he couldn't find it within himself to move her. Instead, he snuggled in to the quilt now over them and toyed with the hand that splayed across his abdomen. His right index finger traced the outlines of the band as his left fingers lazily ran up and down her spine.

He allowed himself to become lulled into sleep himself and as his eyes grew heavy, he could practically hear Merle laughing and congratulating him. Deep down Daryl knew that all Merle wanted for him was happiness and safety. With Annabeth, Daryl knew he had that. The stability of the farm and his family there with Rick and the rest of the group were the start of that safety and happiness, Annabeth brought it full circle.

-/-/-/-

They'd lost a day with his proposal and consummation and the weather was definitely turning colder since arriving at the cabin. Daryl and Annabeth needed to get on their hunt for that bear before it snuck away and hid for the approaching winter. It was dawn of the day after she became Mrs. Daryl Dixon and the blushing new bride followed her husband as they started off for the morning. Daryl had found the trail early, the tracks picking up about a mile from the cabin heading north.

For a while the couple walked hand in hand, treading lightly, Daryl quietly teaching her about what he was looking for and tracking. Few walkers were seen and the wolves had moved on. It was another sign to the hunter that his bear wasn't too far away. Predators didn't share territory.

They had been walking for a few hours when Daryl decided to stop and give AB a little break. "You alright?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "Just tired. By no fault but our own." She pulled a water bottle and some jerky from the backpack. Handing him the water, she continued, "We did have a busy day yesterday."

Daryl couldn't help the blush that crept across his face. "Stop." He chuckled as he watched her thumb rub across her banded finger. She seemed to do it and fade out on him. "Baby."

"Hmm..." AB suddenly heard him.

"Where'd you go?" Daryl asked. AB just shrugged, continuing to play with her ring. "It fit you okay?" She nodded with a grin. He handed her back the bottle and the jerky and Annabeth put them away, closing the backpack and reshouldering it.

"I'm gonna take a piss." Daryl nodded over off the trail. AB readied her bow and kept watch as he trekked off. He didn't go far but he was out of her eye line.

Annabeth kept her eyes scanning and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand when the sounds of something rather large creeping behind came to her ears. She thought at first it was a walker but the noise was too much of a grumble than a moan. Panic set in when she saw the shadow of the black bear rise above her. She knew she wouldn't have time to fire off a bolt and if she made any fast move for her knife she was pretty sure it would attack.

A deep, bellowing growl came from the grumpy bear and Annabeth felt her eyes water. Remaining still wasn't going to work for much longer. Suddenly she heard Daryl whistle and she ducked to the forrest floor as a green tipped bolt flew over her, piercing the large animal in the neck.

Down went the bear on all fours and as quickly as it happened, Daryl was at AB's side hauling her away from the more pissed off creature. The bear charged and Daryl quickly fired his handgun, he missed but Annabeth managed to fire off four rounds from hers sending the charging bear down.

They had to move quickly. Daryl took his Bowie and made an end to the beautiful and deadly animal. It would no longer suffer.

"We need to move fast. Walkers will have heard those shots." Daryl exclaimed, a bloody hand taking the backpack from AB. She helped him with skinning and taking what they could from the bear. A double thick black trash bag held the meat while Daryl rolled the hide to carry. What wasn't used, he decided to leave for the scavengers and walkers, more as a deterrent than anything. They didn't need to be tracked back to the cabin by a herd or horde. The bag of bloody meat was risky enough as it was.

"C'mon." Daryl signaled for AB to keep up and the two of them began the hike home to the cabin. Silence filled their journey until they saw the cabin ahead

"Wasn't exactly how you saw it going, I'd imagine." Annabeth spoke. She had taken a decent fall when she ducked out of the way of the bolt and her hands shook as they worked to dispose of the bear but her voice seemed still rattled as she spoke, the adrenaline of the moment still running it's course.

"Nah. You good? I was...I don't scared that often." Daryl admitted.

"I'm okay. That...that was...pretty fucking scary." AB let out a chuckle. Daryl had to laugh with her. They had many close calls in life and this added to their list, maybe even near the top.

"Next time, I'll take Rick or Ty." Daryl shook his head.

"Yeah you do that." Annabeth sighed. Then she realized, "Wait, no. Nuh-uh. And miss out on vacation?"

Daryl just smirked and chuckled. "Some vacation. Walkers, wolves, freezing cold, deadly bears."

"Adventure, wildlife, food...and a wife." AB countered. "Vacations aren't always mai thais and beaches."

Daryl dropped the hide inside the door along with the bag of meat. They'd have to leave by night fall in order to get it back without spoiling. He took the backpack from Annabeth and dropped it inside the door. She cocked her head to the side, questioning his movements. He grabbed her quickly, sweeping her up bridal style, causing her to help with a laugh.

"What are you doing?" AB giggled.

"Taking my wife to bed and finishing vacation right." Daryl kissed her hard as he carried her inside, kicking to door to the cabin shut with his boot.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well my faithful few, here is the final chapter in the installment that is Annabeth and Daryl. She's been a huge blast to write and a challenge as well since she's my first OOC to write back out of retirement. I'll miss her but I'd like to think that she and our favorite hunter are riding off into the sunset together as best the can in the world that is The Walking Dead. I only own AB and the rest sadly doesn't belong to me or I'd be in a way better financial situation than I am now. Keep me in your follows and faves so you can keep up on any new stuff coming out! Please don't forget to read and review! Love, ZomMama

"That everything?" Daryl asked as AB brought out the last box of goods they'd brought with them. She nodded and turned back to the cabin as she watched him lock and chain the door. This would be their home away from the farm. If they needed to escape for any reason or just have a little vacation, they would head back here, everyone. It was their back up plan.

When Daryl rounded back to the truck, AB hopped into the passenger's seat and blew warm air into her hands. There would be a lot to do when they returned to the farm and she wanted to enjoy every last second here with her now husband. She smiled at the thought. She never imagined herself a wife, especially since she knew she would never be a mother. But she had found her soul mate who didn't care about her imperfections and in fact cherished them. He cherished them for he was imperfect too.

Daryl jumped into the truck after double checking that things were tied down in the bed. They needed to get back to the farm before the meat spoiled. Luckily, with the gas reserves they'd have no problem getting back as night would start to fall. He had to admit to himself that he didn't exactly want to go back home. He had enjoyed the time away with Annabeth maybe more than he had expected. He looked to her on his right as he started the engine. She was blowing hot air into her hands, her hair pulled away from her face, layers of clothes keeping her warm, a scarf around her neck. Her ring caught his attention and he took her hand in his. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled at her. "I love you. Let's get home."

"Mmmhmm." She smiled warmly at him.

Daryl pulled away from the cabin and began the drive down the highway to the farm. With a final glance in the mirror, he smirked to himself. Forever would his promise to Annabeth be carved into that mountain side. And forever she would be his.


End file.
